Pourquoi la vie s'acharne contre moi?
by zoulou7
Summary: Pas toujours facile la vie... mais il faut faire avec! Comment Hermione va se débrouiller avec la sienne lorsque tout s’écroule autour d’elle? À vous de le dcouvrir! R&R plz !
1. Prologue

  
  
Disclamer : Et comme tout le monde s'y attendait, tout les personnage de Harry Potter appartiennent à roulement de tambour J.K. Rowling !! applaudissement de la foule en délire ! Il n'y a que l'histoire et quelques personnages comme les parents d'Hermione qui m'appartienne. Dommage...  
  
   
  
Nda : avant de commencer j'aimerais dire un MÉGA merci à ma super bêta-redeuse Guilderinette !! (qui en passant fait une fic super drôle ! à ne pas manquer !)  
  
   
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
   
--------------------------------------------------  
  
   
  
Prologue  
  


  
« L'accident qui eut lieu vendredi soir à totalisé six morts et douze blessés. Un carambolage que l'on oubliera pas de si tôt ! ». Hermione écoutait les nouvelles et une larme perla au coin de son oeil, pour finir le long de sa joue. C'était presque tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis deux jours, pleurer. Vendredi 3 juillet 2006 [ nda : si on compte que le premier livre de J.K Rowling représentait l'an 2000 (nimbus 2000) ], le jour qui à bouleversé sa vie à jamais.  
  
- Flash back-  
  
Bien qu'il n'était que 2 heures du matin, Hermione venait de s'endormir. Sa mère était partie à une fête pour l'anniversaire d'une de ses amie. Hermione et son père en avaient donc profité pour écouter 3 films d'horreur, soit Jason x, vaisseau fantôme et Eau trouble. Elle aimait avoir la frousse en écoutant des films et ceux-là, la satisfaisaient amplement.  
  
Hermione entendit le téléphone sonner. Elle n'y fit pas attention, car son père semblait avoir répondu. Elle se rendormit donc en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
Ça ne servit pas à grand chose car seulement 2 minutes plus tard, son père entra en trombe dans la chambre. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
-Hermione chérie, réveille- toi, aller, dit-il en retirant sa couverture.  
  
-Hmmm, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-elle endormie.  
  
-Ta mère est à l'hôpital, lui dit son père en guise de réponse en la secouant légèrement.  
  
-Quoi ! s'écria Hermione en se redressant.  
  
-Ta mère a eu un accident de voiture en revenant de la fête. Ils ont dit qu'elle était à l'urgence et que ça se présentait mal, expliqua-il. Prends ta veste et viens.  
  
-Je. oui. je, j'arrive.  
  
Elle prit sa veste accrochée à la poigné de sa chambre et suivit son père dans la voiture. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'attacher que la voiture avait démarré dans un nuage de fumée.  
  


Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa dans le stationnement, Hermione, suivie de son père, courut pour se rendre à l'urgence.  
  
C'est un Stéphane à bout de souffle que se présenta au comptoir.  
  
-Bonsoir. je viens voir ma femme. qui a eut un accident, dit-il en haletant.  
  
-Bonsoir, accueillit l'infirmière au comptoir. Quelle est le nom de votre femme ?  
  
L'infirmière parlait très calmement, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Hermione. Sa mère était quand même à l'urgence bon sang!  
  
-Hélène. Hélène Granger, répondit son père tout en continuant de chercher sa respiration.  
  
-Hum., fit-elle en cherchant dans ses dossiers, oui je vois. Je suis désolée, mais vous devrez attendre, elle est encore sous observation.  
  
-Quand pourrons-nous la voir? demanda l'adolescente qui n'avait encore rien dit.  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous dire, cela peut prendre toute la nuit comme ça peut se terminer d'une minute à l'autre. Vous devriez vous asseoir et relaxer, ça vous fera du bien. Lorsque l'intervention sera terminée, je viendrai vous voir. Pourriez-vous me donner votre nom, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Oui, Stéphane Granger, merci, dit-il en se retournant pour aller s'asseoir sur un siège.  
  
Hermione se retourna elle aussi, vers la chaise à côté de celle de son père.  
  
Une heure, deux heures passèrent sans aucune nouvelle. Hermione commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa mère.  
  
-Papa, est ce que tu crois que c'est grave, pour maman ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
-Je ne sais pas mon ange. Mais ta mère est forte, elle va se battre pour toi, pour nous et elle va revenir en pleine santé, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  


-Tu as sûrement raison. Elle va revenir en pleine santé, dit Hermione en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père .Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la douce respiration de son père. Elle s'endormie.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, elle se réveilla en entendant une voix venir de l'intercom :  
  
« Stéphane Granger est demandé en salle quatre, Stéphane Granger en salle quatre, merci. »  
  
-Aller Herm, on va voir maman.  
  
-Je te suis, dit-elle en baillant.  
  
Rendus à la bonne porte, Stéphane tenta de l'ouvrir.  
  
-Tiens., dit-il en tournant la poigné dans les deux sens, elle est barrée. Il va falloir attendre.  
  
-Oh non! Pas encore! s'impatienta Hermione.  
  
-T'en fais pas chérie, ça ne sera pas long.  
  
-Ouais, répondit-elle peu convaincue.  
  


Mais seulement 3 secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser un homme dans la quarantaine passer. C'était le chirurgien.  
  
-Bonjour je suis le docteur de votre femme, je me nomme Gérald Sirois, dit le dénommé Gérald en tendant la main vers le père d'Hermione.  
  
-Bonjour, dit Stéphane en prenant la main du docteur. Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Le médecin eu un air triste tout en ayant un semblant d'intérêt pour les dalles blanches du plancher.   
  
« C'est pas bon signe » pensa amèrement Hermione.  
  
-On a fait notre possible, mais son état était trop grave. Nous ne pouvions pas faire plus que se que nous avons fait, dit le médecin.  
  
-Ce qui veux dire? demanda Hermione, s'attendant au pire.  
  
-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre mère est décédée il y a 30 minutes.  
  
Hermione se sentie basculer pour finir les fesses au sol et le dos accoté sur le mur.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Elle ne peut pas être morte! Pas elle, pas ma mère ! » pensa-t-elle, les larmes collant sur ses joues.  
  


L'état de son père n'était guerre mieux. Il fixait le vide, comme hypnotisé. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.  
  
Le docteur était toujours là, les regardant tristement, compatissant.  
  
Stépane se retourna vers le docteur, comme revenu d'un autre monde.  
  
-Pourrait-on la voir ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.  
  
Hermione se leva avec difficulté et entra dans la salle. Lorsque qu'elle vit sa mère, elle ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Elle était défigurée et on pouvait voir plusieurs blessures sur ses bras sortie de la couverture qui la recouvrait.  
  
Elle accourut vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras en murmurant de faible « Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible » en sanglotant de plus belle.  
  
Son père s'était assit de l'autre coté du lit. Il pris la main de sa femme en y déposa son front pour pleurer lui aussi.  
  
Ils étaient restés longtemps auprès de la défunte mère. C'est le docteur qui les réveilla leur disant qu'il faudrait qu'ils aient se reposer dans la chaleur de leur logis. Stéphane embrassa la main de sa femme en murmurant « je t'aime » et s'avança près d'Hermione encore accrochée à sa mère. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
  
-Viens Hermione. Tu es fatiguée, il faut aller te coucher.  
  
-Non c'est impossible papa, maman ne peut pas être morte! cria Hermione, les yeux rougis par les larmes.  
  
-Aller, viens on ne peut pas rester ici toute notre vie! Il la força à se dégager de sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras et la transportant vers la sortie.  
  
-NON! NON! NON! criait Hermione en se débattant de l'emprise de son père. LACHES-MOI JE NE...  
  
On ne put entendre la fin de sa phrase car elle était déjà sortie de l'hôpital.  
  
Le voyage du retour se fit en silence. Seul les sanglots d'Hermione brisait ce silence bien-faisant.  
  
Rendue chez elle, elle envoya un faible bonne nuit à son père et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à se quelle s'endorme, bercée par ses propres pleures.  
  


-Fin du flash back-  
  
   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
   
  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que sa vous à plus ! Vous pourriez me laisser vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) en cliquant sur le petit go en bas à gauche. Merci !  
  
   
  
Bye  
  
   
  
-zoulou7-  
  



	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjours ! me voilà avec mon chapitre numéro1. Il a été long a venir pcq je me suis rendu compte que  je ne savait pas du tout où je m'en allait. Alors, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir efficacement sur ce qui se passera dans ma fic et maintenant, je sais tout se que je dois savoir alors, les prochains chap vont venir peut-être à chaque 2 semaines ou moins. Merci !  
  
   
  
Oublions pas le Merci à ma bêta-redeuse Guilderinette pour son super travail ! (on m'a dit de la changer car il y avait encore des fautes, mais je ne l'ai pas fait car #1 : c mon amie #2 : je suis complètement nul en orthographe des mots alors ça prend beaucoup de courage pour me bêta-reader.  #3 : elle est bien meilleure que moi en orthographe et #4 : En conclusion, applaudissons la très fort !!!!!)   
  
Chapitre 1  
  
   
  
Hermione se tenait devant un miroir sur pieds. Elle portait une robe noire et simple, comme toute robe digne d'un enterrement. Oui, aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement de sa mère. C'était aujourd'hui la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait. C'était sa dernière chance de lui dire adieu. Mais pourquoi était-ce si tôt ! Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, combien elle adorait les moments privilégiés passés ensemble. Normalement, aujourd'hui elle fêterait le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Normalement, elle pique-niquerait seule avec sa mère dans le parc près de chez elle. Normalement, elle ne pleurerait pas...   
  
Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler :  
  
   
  
- Herm' chérie, on y va.  
  
   
  
C'était son père. Il était aussi ou sinon plus triste que Hermione, mais ne le montrait pas le jour ou en public. Hermione l'entendait pleurer seulement le soir dans sa chambre. Un jour sur deux, ça durait toute la nuit. Mais elle le comprenait. Ce n'est pas facile de perdre le seul amour que l'on ait eu dans sa vie. Ça ferait bientôt 25 ans qu'ils seraient ensemble.  
  
   
  
Elle sortit de sa rêverie, et alla rejoindre son père.   
  
   
  
#######  


  


   
  
   
  
Hermione pleurait toujours en écoutant le prête parler de sa voix morne. Tout le monde pleurait. La perte d'Hélène Granger à frappé énormément la petite communauté de Poland Springs [ nda : Cherchez pas, je viens d'inventer (en fait, pas vraiment... c'est la marque d'une bouteille d'eau juste devant moi en ce moment) ]. Presque toute la ville était présente.   
  
   
  
- Alors c'est aujourd'hui, en cette journée de tristesse, que Hélène Marie Granger s'envolera avec les autre anges. Bénie soit-elle.  
  
Il garda une minute de silence et continua :  
  
- Maintenant, je demanderais à tous ceux qui veulent saluer Hélène une dernière fois de venir près de la tombe, un par un.  
  
   
  
Plusieurs personnes avancèrent une à une. Bientôt, ce fut le tour d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha du trou où se trouvait le cercueil pas encore recouvert de terre et s'agenouilla.  
  
   
  
- Maman, tu vas me manquer chaque jour, dit-elle d'un ton voilé de tristesse. Tu as toujours été mon modèle et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir fait vraiment savoir combien tu comptais pour moi. Je n'aurais pas pu demander meilleure famille que la nôtre. Je t'aime maman.  
  
   
  
Elle se releva, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, prit une petite poignée de terre et la laissa tomber sur le cercueil.  
  
   


  


Il fut mit sous terre et toutes les personnes présentes déposèrent une fleur près de la tombe.  
  
   
  
   
  
#######  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Hermione était dans son lit, sur le dos, les mains jointes derrière la tête. Elle réfléchissait. À quoi ? Bien, même elle ne le savait pas.  
  
   
  
Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.  
  
   
  
- Entrez ! dit-elle.  
  
   
  
- Hermione... tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !  
  
   
  
C'était son père. Depuis trois jours (l'enterrement de sa mère), c'était la même chose. Il venait pour lui dire de sortir et de continuer à vivre malgré les intempéries du temps qui s'écoule.  


  


   
  
- Je veux revoir maman, dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.  
  
   
  
« Ça y est, je vais me remettre à pleurer. »  
  
   
  
Son père baissa la tête. Il semblait réfléchir.  
  
   
  
- Eh bien, je ne peux pas ramener ta mère, mais si tu veux, on pourrait aller au cimetière. On pourrait lui acheter des fleurs. Tu sais, celles qui changent de couleur au Chemin de Traverse ? dit Stéphane pour encourager sa fille à sortir.  
  
   
  
Hermione réfléchit à la proposition de son père.  « C'est vrai que ça serait sympa » pensa-t-elle.  
  
   
  
- Oui, tu as raison. Je viens.  
  
   
  
- Bien ! On y va ! dit son père avec enthousiasme.  
  
   
  
########  


  


   
  
« Non mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici ! Bon sang ! Il aurait pas pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »  
  
   
  
Draco Malfoy était assit à une terrasse, sirotant un café au miel. Il devait surveiller le Chemin de Traverse pour trouver des sorciers qui pourraient plaire à son maître. Soit les nuls, ou bien les sang-de-bourbes pour s'amuser, ou les meilleurs, pour être à son service. Car après la bataille au ministère, Il avait perdu plusieurs mangemorts, maintenant enfermés à Azkaban.  
  
   
  
########  
  
   
  
Hermione était au fleuriste, cherchant les plus belles fleurs. Elle remarqua que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, ce qui la gênait énormément.  
  
   
  
« Peut-être que j'ai encore les yeux rouges » se dit-elle en un haussement d'épaules.  
  
   
  
Elle remarqua une très belle fleur, la plus belle qu'elle eut trouvé, et la montra à son père.  
  
   
  
- Regarde 'pa, je crois que j'ai trouvé celle parfaite ! dit-t-elle, en la plaçant sous le nez de Stéphane.   
  
La fleur ressemblait à un lys, mais d'une couleur rouge pigmentée d'or. Elle brillait comme le soleil levant.  


  


   
  
- Oui, si c'est celle que tu préfères, on la prend ! lui dit Stéphane en lui adressant un sourire sincère.  
  
   
  
Le père paya la fleur et ils continuèrent à marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
   
  
Tous les passants regardaient Hermione, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Et lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, ils détournaient leur regard, faisant semblant de rien.  
  
   
  
- Papa, est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Hermione qui commençait vraiment à être agacée.  
  
   
  
- Laisse-moi voir... Non, non tu n'as rien. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par la question de sa fille.  
  
   
  
- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde, répondit-elle.  
  
   
  
Son père haussa les épaules et continua à marcher.  
  
   
  
########  


  


   
  
Draco, qui avait fini son café, paya ce qu'il devait et partit prendre une marche. Après dix minutes, il figea net. Il avait senti une étonnante force magique. Il se retourna et aperçu Hermione parler avec son père.  
  
   
  
« La sang-de-bourbe ? Ça ne peut quand même pas être elle qui... »  
  
   
  
Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne.  
  
   
  
« Mais c'est insensé ! C'est une sang-de-bourbe ! Comment aurait-elle pu... et une force magique comme ça ne s'acquiert pas du jour au lendemain ! ».  
  
   
  
Il en était là dans ses pensés lorsqu'il ressentit une brûlure provenir de son avant bras.  
  
   
  
« Toujours au bon moment lui ! » pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le magasin le plus proche.   
  
   
  
- Pourrais-je utiliser votre cheminée pour renter chez moi ? demanda Draco au caissier.  
  
   
  
- Oui, à condition que vous ayez de la poudre de cheminette. Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-il à la demande de son client.  


  
   
  
Draco se dirigea vers la cheminée, qui était tout au fond du magasin, sans un remerciement. Il y jeta une poignée de poudre et dit clairement :  
  
   
  
- Manoir Malfoy !  
  
   
  
Il disparut, avalé par les flammes vertes.  


  



	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me voilà avec mon new chap !!!! J'espère que vous allez aimer !!! Désolée pour le retard, c'est parce que je suis partie en camp de vacances et j'étais pas capable d'envoyer mon chap à ma correctrice (qui préfère rester anonyme (je sais pas pourquoi) même si tout le monde sais déjà c'est qui !). Problème technique!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
PS : Merci à tout ceux qui mon fait une petite review ! J'adore !  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Draco atterrit brutalement dans la cheminée du manoir. Un épais nuage de poussière se forma autour de lui, et il grogna.  
  
- Saleté ! murmura-t-il rageusement avant de se reprendre. Finky ! Petit pouilleux ! Viens laver la cheminée immédiatement!  
  
Aussitôt, Finky, le nouvel elfe de maison des Malfoy, apparut en un claquement de doigt.  
  
- Bien Maître, couina le concerné vêtu de son unique bout de tissu.  
  
Draco n'y prêta pas attention et se tourna vers le bureau de son père, maintenant enfermé à Azkaban.  
  
Après avoir ouvert la porte d'un mouvement fluide avec sa baguette, il se dirigea vers la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une copie conforme de la lune, pouvant tenir dans la paume d'une main.  
  
Lorsqu'il la toucha du bout de son index, il fut aspiré par le nombril, pour s'écraser quelques secondes plus tard sur un parquet de bois en piètre état.  
  
En gémissant de douleur, il se releva, pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
########  
  
- Ah enfin ! s'exclama le père d'Hermione en arrivant à l'entrée boisée du cimetière, après 2 heures de marche.  
  
- Papa, tu devrais faire plus d'exercice. Ça te ferais du bien., lui dit Hermione en souriant.  
  
- Tu insinues que je suis gros? demanda Stéphane, amusé.  
  
- Oh non, comment pourrais-je ? répondit Hermione avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivie de son père.  
  
Tout en souriant, ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe d'Hélène.  
  
Hermione, en voyant la tombe, soupira avec tristesse avant de s'agenouiller.  
  
En regardant attentivement, une phrase attira son attention :  
  
« Hélène Verdant, devenue Granger, veille toujours et encore sur son mari, sa fille et sur tous ceux qui croient en elle. »  
  
C'est en la lisant qu'Hermione retrouva son sourire de toujours. Sa mère était toujours là. Peut-être pas en chair et en os mais elle était toujours là, dans son coeur.  
  
Elle déposa la fleur rouge qu'elle avait toujours en main, sur la pierre tombale.  
  
- Bonjour maman, dit-elle avant de continuer. Je crois que j'ai compris le message. J'aurais dû y croire plus tôt. Je suis désolée.Tu sais que je t'aime maman, et j'espère que tu penses encore à moi, de là où tu es. Je  
t'aime maman. Je reviendrai te voir bientôt, promis.  
  
Elle se releva, une larme au coin de l'œil.  
  
Son père, qui était parti un peu plus loin pour qu'Hermione puisse rester seul, s'approcha doucement.  
  
- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa fille.  
  
- Oui oui, dit-t-elle en hochant affirmativement de la tête.  
  
Elle essuya sa larme d'un revers de manche avant de dire :  
  
-Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?  
  
- Ce serait gentil. Merci, répondit-t-il en souriant doucement.  
  
Hermione lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éloigner.  
  
########  
  
- Maître., dit Draco en s'inclinant devant Voldemort, qui lui était confortablement installé sur son trône au milieu d'une petite pièce d'apparence miteuse.  
  
- Voyons Draco, relèves-toi ! ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Dis-moi. Aurais-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
  
- Non, maître. répondit Draco qui s'était relevé. Ou plutôt si. reprit-il en repensant à Hermione.  
  
- Eh bien, racontes ! interrompit le Maître des lieux de sa voix sifflante.  
  
- Juste avant que vous me demandiez, j'ai vue la sang-de-bourbe Granger qui.  
  
- Granger, dis-tu ? le coupa encore une fois Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.  
  
- Oui, c'est une sang-de-bourbe, meilleure amie de Potter, Maître.  
  
- Bien. dit Voldemort, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur son maigre visage. Qu'avait cette sang impur pour qu'elle attire ton attention?  
  
- Eh bien, cela peut paraître bizarre, mais elle avait une de ces force magique, dont on ne peut que rêver, une puissance que l'on raconte seulement dans les contes pour enfant. Je n'avais jamais ressentit une si grande aura avant, c'était tellement. fort. pur. sans vouloir vous offenser maître, elle avait une aura bien plus puissante que la vôtre, ou la mienne même.

- son deuxième nom de famille ? demanda Voldemort, dont le sourire ressemblait plutôt à une horrible grimace.  
  
Draco réfléchissait.  
  
« Sa mère se nomme. se nomme .Argh .je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. Voyons. HÉLÈNE !! Oui c'est ça, Hélène. Hélène. Hélène.Verdant !! Oui, Hélène Verdant ! Je suis le meilleur. »  
  
- Hélène Verdant, Maître ! répondit Draco avec un sourire fier aux lèvres.  
  
- Voyez-vous ça. dit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Parle-Pas tout en essayant de contenir son exaltation en entendant ce nom. Draco.  
  
- Oui Maître?  
  
- Connaîs-tu l'histoire de l'alliance Granger et Verdant?  
  
- Non, Maître.  
  
- A vrai dire, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je crois que même Dumbledore ne la connaît pas.  
  
- Quelle est-t-elle, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?  
  
- J'allais y venir. Cela commence peu de temps après le début du monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
########  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu. !!


	4. CHAPITRE 3

Bonjours à vous !!!!! J'ai enfin réussi à poster mon chapitre après plusieurs réécriture. Maintenant je crois qu'il est pas si mal et c'est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant !  
  
Alors merci à ma béta anonyme (lolll) et à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ou écrit une petite review !! Je vous adore et continuez à m'écrire j'adore vous lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir !!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Accoudée sur son bureau, Hermione lisait son courrier. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Elle venait de recevoir son bulletin de BUSEs et, malgré qu'elle n'avait pas eu que des notes parfaites, elle n'était pas peu fière de ses résultats. Elle avait aussi reçu sa liste de matériel ainsi que la date et l'heure de son examen de Transplanage, soit le 19 juillet à 13h35, dans une semaine. Il faudrait qu'elle passe à la librairie du Chemin de Traverse, question d'en connaître un peu plus sur le sujet.  
  
Hermione courru à la cuisine montrer ses résultats scolaires à son père.  
  
- Regarde papa, j'ai reçu le bilan de mes BUSEs, dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant son père qui buvait un café.  
  
- Laisse-moi voir. Wow, Bravo ! Tu m'épateras toujours... ! Félicitation ma grande !  
  
- Et devine quoi ! Maintenant je peux utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école! Génial, non ? dit Hermione, surexcitée.  
  
- Oui c'est super ! J'ai une idée, pour fêter ça, on pourrait aller au restaurant ce soir, toi et moi. annonça Stéphane.  
  
- Oh oui ! Mais je choisis le restaurant.  
  
- D'accord. Tu as jusqu'à sept heure pour décider, dit-il en réajustant sa cravate, prêt à partir travailler. Je reviendrai vers six heure.  
  
- Papa, est-ce que je peux aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione en se levant elle aussi.  
  
- Ouais, mais n'oublie pas ! Sept heure, ici, prête à partir.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Bonne journée ! dit Hermione alors que son père traversait la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Au revoir ma puce.  
  
La porte se ferma dans un bruit sourd.  
  
- Bon, maintenant, je vais magasiner. déclara Hermione à elle-même.  
  
Elle monta au deuxième étage et prit des billets moldus qu'elle pourrait échanger pour quelques Gallions à Gringotts.  
  
Elle redescendit l'escalier, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entra dans sa cheminée et s'exclama :  
  
- Chemin de Traverse !  
  
######  
  
Draco fulminait. La veille, son très cher Maître lui avait exigé de trouver l'adresse de Granger avant le couché du soleil, le soir même. Le soir même ! Il était 8h03 exactement, donc il ne lui restait que 11h57 minutes et 39 secondes, 38, 37…  
  
« Je pourrais demander au petit nouveau qui travail au Ministère de faire le travail pour moi. » pensa Draco.  
  
- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la cheminée qui reliait directement le manoir aux Départements du Ministère, s'agenouilla devant, prit une petite poignée de poudre qui se trouvait près de sa main droite, la jeta dans la cheminée, y entra uniquement sa tête et il cita d'un ton détaché : « Bruce Broughton, assistant au Département des Incendies. »  
  
Lorsque sa tête arrêta de tourner dans tous les sens et qu'il eut reprit ses esprits, il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux châtains était dos à lui. Il semblait très concentré à la lecture d'énormes documents ornant les quatre coins de son bureau.  
  
- Broughton ! tonna Draco, dont la voix imposait le respect.  
  
L'homme aux cheveux châtains sursauta violemment et se retouna pour faire face à Draco.  
  
- Monsieur Malfoy, dit le dénommé Broughton en baissant la tête.  
  
- Sur ordre du Maître, tu dois trouver l'adresse d'Hermione Granger avant ce soir. Tu viendras me la donner au Manoir. Je t'y attendrai, dit Draco.  
  
- Je me met à la tâche dès maintenant.  
  
- Parfait.  
  
Draco sortit de la cheminée. Il replaça ses cheveux ébouriffés et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
  
- Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant, j'ai le reste de la journée pour moi.  
  
######  
  
« Argh. je déteste ces gobelins. », pesta Hermione qui avait patienté une bonne heure alors qu'ils vérifiaient si tout, absolument tout, était en règle pour l'échange de ses quelques dollars.  
  
Elle se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse en direction de Feury et Bott. Comme lors de sa dernière visite avec son père, elle avait l'impression que les passants la fixaient comme on dévisage un ours en tutu rose faire du ballet dans un cirque. Hermione haussa les épaules, résignée, et entra dans la librairie.  
  
Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une bibliothèque ou une librairie, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant les centaines d'étagères remplies de bouquins qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. C'était vraiment son élément.  
  
Hermione erra longuement dans les rangées de livres jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait.  
  
« Moyens de transports sorciers ou moldus ».  
  
Là, elle dénicherait probablement quelques livres donnant des informations intéressantes sur le transplanage.  
  
Elle s'y aventura en prennant bien soin de lire chaque titre de livre.  
  
Après quelques heures de fouille, elle avait décelé celui parfait.  
  
« Pour transplaner ».  
  
Simple comme tout ! Le livre contenait la légende du transplanage, des trucs utils et des informations supplémentaires à savoir.  
  
Satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.  
  
« Je pourrais peut-être acheter un livre pour l'anniversaire d'Harry... » pensa Hermione en se retournant.  
  
- Hummm. quelque chose d'intéressant., murmura-t-elle en regardant les couvertures. Peut-être un livre contre la Magie Noir, ou un qui parlerait de V... Voldemort.  
  
Hermione chercha dans la section « Sorcier ayant marqué l'histoire de la magie », mais rien.  
  
Déçue, elle paya son livre et sortit en se promettant de revenir durant l'été avec une meilleure idée.  
  
######  
  
- Monsieur Malfoy ?  
  
- Vous voilà enfin. Je vous attendais, dit l'interpellé en levant la tête de son devoir d'astronomie. Vous l'avez trouvé ?  
  
- Oui monsieur. Voilà, répondit Bruce Bourghton en lui tendant l'adresse d'Hermione Granger.  
  
- Très bien. Partez, maintenant.  
  
L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et transplana dans un « POP ! » sonore.  
  
Draco se dirigea, l'adresse en main, vers la petite sphère argentée. Comme les fois précédentes, il fut aspiré par l'objet, pour finir projeté dans une autre pièce sentant le moisi.  
  
- Alors Draco, tu as trouvé ?  
  
- Oui Maître.  
  
- Parfait. alors prépare-toi. Nous irons lui rendre une petite visite se soir, 18h00. Sois au rendez-vous, dit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
#######  
  
« J'adore la crème glacée au chocolat.. » pensa Hermione en dévorant goulûment sa glace chez Florian Fortarôme, glacier du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Il était presque 3 heure et n'ayant point dîné, elle avait décidé de se payer une petite gâterie.  
  
Terminant son cornet, elle se dirigea vers le cimetière de Poland Springs, à quelques heures à pied du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Le chemin lui sembla plus long sans son père. C'était la première fois qu'elle irait voir sa mère sans lui, ce qui la fit verser une larme lorsqu'elle franchit l'arche marquant l'entrée du cimetière.  
  
########  
  
- Hermione, chérie, t'es là ? Désolé d'être en retard, mon dernier patient avait plusieurs plombages à faire faire réparer., dit Stéphane en entrant dans sa maison à 18h30.  
  
- Hermione? demanda le dentiste en ne recevant aucune réponse.  
  
Il déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine prendre un vers d'eau.  
  
En avalant la première gorgé, il entendit un « POP ! » et un bruit de chute venir du second étage.  
  
- Hermione ? C'est toi ?  
  
Il monta les escaliers. Le noir total. Alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons l'interrupteur, une voix glaciale se fit entendre.  
  
- Bonsoir, monsieur Granger.  
  
#######  
  
Bon bin. voili voilou mon nouveau chapitre qui en dit trèèèèèèèèèès long sur  
l'histoire. (loll !)  
  
Le prochain est censé arriver bientôt et MERCI d'avance de me donner  
votre avis ! - ! J'adore !  
  
Bye bye !!!!  
  
-zoulou7-


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonjour! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre tout frais tout chaud! Dites moi se que vous en pensez que vous avez aimé ou pas! Avant d'oublier, BONNE ANNÉE 2005!!

Chapitre 4 

- Papa, c'est moi. Désolée du retard, je me suis trompée de rue. Je suis allée sur Desconifères à la place de Descerisiers. Papa, t'es là ?

« Dire qu'il m'a demandé d'être à l'heure. »

Entrant dans le salon, Hermione se figea. Deux ombres se dressaient près de la cheminée. La plus grande s'avança, une aura d'horreur l'entourant. C'était un homme et chacun de ses pas était gracieux, délicat, d'une félinité sans nom... Arrivé à la hauteur de sa proie, il flaira son odeur, humant son pouvoir, sa puissance. La jeune femme ne bougea point, trop effrayée de se qui pourrait se passer si elle osait. Elle supporta l'examen minutieux sans ciller, gardant son nouveau livre serré contre sa poitrine. Après un moment, il releva la tête, la fixant de ses yeux rouge poison.

- Je suis impressionné., siffla l'intrus à la manière d'un serpent.

- N'est-ce pas maître., dit une voix provenant du fond de la pièce.

- Qu.que. quoi ? bafouilla Hermione.

- Ta puissance est surprenante, tu le sais ça ? Tu pourrais me faire gagner.

- Je ne comprend pas ce. ce que vous dites., déclara la Gryffondor. Qui  
êtes-vous ?

Le rire glacial de l'homme aux yeux rouges résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Un rire horrible qui vous enlève toute pensé heureuse. Un rire méprisant, sans joie, aucune.

- Qui je suis ? Mais, n'as-tu jamais entendu parler de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

- Volde. mort..., sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Celui qui éprouvait un plaisir sadique à tuer, l'être qui avait tué les parents de son meilleur ami, l'homme immonde qui avait fait pleurer tant de gens, cette créature se tenait devant elle ?

- Tu es bien courageuse de prononcer ainsi mon nom. Dis-moi, sang-de-bourbe, connais-tu les Verdant ?

- C'est le nom de. de la famille à ma mère, répondit Hermione en sentant son coeur se serrer. Que lui voulez-vous ?

- À elle? Rien du tout. Comme pour ton père.

- Où est-il ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Il est enchaîné au second étage. Je ne lui ai encore presque rien fait de mal. Il est simplement évanoui. Tous aussi faibles, ces moldus.

- Que faites-vous ici alors ? dit Hermione, préférant oublier le sarcasme du monstre qui se tenait devant elle.

- Je viens pour toi.

- Mais que me voulez-vous ?

- Tu vas m'aider à le vaincre.

- Qui?

- Tu es bien sure d'être la meilleure élève de Poudlard ? Tu ne me sembles pas très intelligente pourtant. Tu n'as même pas une petite idée de qui je te parle ?

Le nom « Harry » vint s'inscrire telle une lame brûlante dans son esprit.

Voldemort sourit au visage blanc de la jeune femme.

- Je suppose que tu sais de qui je parle maintenant. 

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

- Tu es la fille d'une alliance Granger/Verdant. Ne connais-tu pas cette légende ?

- Non... murmura Hermione, qui commençait à se sentir mal.

De quoi était-il entrain de lui parler à la fin ?

- Alors je vais te la raconter. En Afrique, il y a de cela plus d'un millénaire, le continent était gouverné par les deux familles les plus puissantes du peuple sorcier et chaque souveraineté régnait sur une partie de ce territoire. Les Granger occupaient le Sud et les Verdant la partie nord. Les deux peuples étaient constamment en guerre, chacun voulant s'approprier les terres de l'autre. Le roi et la reine Verdant eurent une fille, Anne, qui fut mariée au prince d'Italie dès sa naissance. Mais malgré ce pacte de fidélité, Anne, qui avait atteint l'âge adulte, était tombée désespérément amoureuse de Vincent, fils des Granger, qui lui vouait, lui aussi, un amour éternel. Ils se voyaient la nuit, loin des regards indiscrets. Un jour, lorsque le prince italien faisait un voyage en Afrique, Anne tomba enceinte. La fille qu'elle avait enfanté avait une force magique extraordinaire, fabuleuse, qui avait le don d'en faire rêver plus d'un... Tout le monde crut durant seize longues années que l'enfant, Laurence, venait du prince italien et de la princesse des Verdant. Anne, par contre, savait que sa fille n'était pas de lui. La puissance de Laurence ne pouvait être que le fruit de l'amour interdit qu'elle entretenait avec le prince des Granger. Elle n'en pipa mot à personne, voulant protéger sa progéniture qui serait probablement assassinée par sa famille si ses parents venaient à savoir que son enfant venait d'un Granger. Seul Vincent était au courant de son secret. Lorsque Laurence atteignit l'âge adulte, elle eut une fille avec le riche roi d'Amérique, Richard Snobe. Laurence mourut dans d'atroces souffrances, quelques années plus tard, transférant ainsi à sa fille toute sa puissance magique. Mais puisque son père n'était pas un Granger, l'aura de sa mère s'endormit au fond de son âme. Elle a rôdé ainsi de génération en génération, attendant de pouvoir sortir. Ta mère l'avait en elle lorsqu'elle est morte il y a quelque jours, et elle t'a légué toute la force magique endormie au fin fond de son être. Lorsque tu l'as reçu, elle s'est réveillée car tu es la fille d'une alliance Granger/Verdant pure souche.

Un silence de mort accueillit le monologue du Maître des Ténèbres. Alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait aux conséquences de cette alliance, Voldemort avait transplané avec elle au second étage de la maison. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la plainte douloureuse de son père qu'elle releva la tête, s'apercevant à qu'elle point il était massacré. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sang et son corps était totalement mutilé. Poussant un cri d'horreur, elle accourut auprès de son père, enchaîné magiquement au mur.

- Papa., l'appela-t-elle doucement. C'est moi, Hermione, tout va bien se passer.

- Seulement un doloris et voilà à quoi il ressemble. pathétique., dit Voldemort d'un air méprisant. Revenons à la raison de ma visite, continua-t-il, tu vas rejoindre ma cause.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous du sang-de-bourbe de la pire espèce comme moi dans vos rangs ?

- Ce n'est pas toi que je veux petite sotte, mais ta force magique. Je me passerais bien du reste si je le pouvais ! vociféra le mage noir en fixant Hermione. Tu vas me suivre, maintenant, je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

- Il n'en ai pas question ! explosa Hermione. Jamais je ne m'allierai à votre cause. Plutôt mourir !

- Tu n'as peut-être pas peur de la mort, mais si tu refuses, c'est ton père que je tue, dit Voldemort, pointant déjà sa baguette sur le père d'Hermione.

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Son père ? Pour sûre, il n'hésiterait pas. Un moldu de plus, un moldu de moins, quelle était la différence pour lui ? En aucun cas Hermione ne laisserait son père mourir. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui puisqu'elle n'avait déjà plus de mère ?

- J'accepte., murmura si bas Hermione qu'on ne l'entendit point.

- Pardon ?

- J'accepte, redit-elle en levant la tête. J'accepte, mais à une condition. Si jamais mon père meurt, cela ne doit avoir aucun lien directe ou non avec vous.

- Très bien, acquiesça Voldemort, une lueur démente éclairant son visage.


End file.
